


Say It

by femmesteve



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Shorts [28]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dom/sub, Embarrassment, M/M, Sub Steve, Voyeurism, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmesteve/pseuds/femmesteve
Summary: “He’s a good boy, what can I say?” Billy responded, wrapping his arm around Steve’s waist, “Such a fucking sub…” He muttered fondly, mostly to himself.





	Say It

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still taking requests from this kink list: https://femmesteve.tumblr.com/post/175480135539/ens-nsfw-fic-starters  
> Send me yours on Tumblr: @FemmeSteve

“You can’t just tell him what to do,” Nancy protested, appalled.

Billy smirked and hooked his index finger into one of Steve’s belt loops, tugging so that the brunette stumbled closer to his side. Steve looked a little sheepish, but didn’t protest. He looked as though he wanted to hide his face against Billy’s arm.

“He’s a good boy, what can I say?” Billy responded, wrapping his arm around Steve’s waist, “Such a fucking sub…” He muttered fondly, mostly to himself.

Nancy’s eyes grew impossibly wide, and she stared in horror as Steve responded so positively to the demeaning treatment. Billy was no longer worried about Nancy, too busy pressing kisses beneath Steve’s chin so that the brunette smiled and shifted away.

“You can’t treat him like that!” Nancy said, looking to Jonathan for help. She was surprised to find that her boyfriend didn’t look as though he cared much at all.

“He loves it,” Billy told her, nipping at Steve’s jaw, “Don’t you, baby?” He pressed his nose to Steve’s cheek, whispering, “Come on, sweet boy..Tell her you love it.”

Steve turned red and began to fiddle with a zipper on Billy’s jacket. He looked away from Nancy despite what his boyfriend had told him. Billy grasped Steve’s jaw in his hand and jerked so that he faced Nancy again. Steve whimpered, but allowed it.

“Don’t grab him like that!” Nancy was flush with anger by then.

“Say it,” Billy muttered into Steve’s ear, “Give little Wheeler a show and tell her how much you love to be my little sub,” He commanded.

Steve whined again and swallowed, face burning. He curled into Billy and looked at Nancy shyly from underneath his lashes,

“I love being Billy’s little sub,” Steve said softly, and he immediately retreated into Billy’s jacket.

Billy absolutely grinned at Nancy’s horrified expression, and he gladly enveloped Steve into his hold. Nancy was already hightailing it away from them, dragging Jonathan by his hand. Billy felt pretty accomplished, and he’d definitely be rewarding Steve for his performance.


End file.
